


Please don't take my Sunshine away

by Issysolacenovak



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stress Eating, Will left, sad neeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysolacenovak/pseuds/Issysolacenovak
Summary: Will went back home for school leaving Nico all alone at camp. Well, not alone...He feels alone though.Functioning without Will is just too hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All charectors and the setting belongs to Rick Riorden

Missing you  
Nico watched his boyfriend get into his mom’s car and wave to him. He was going back to school and would not come back until winter break. Will Solace and Nico had been dating since last Christmas. They had properly met last year after the war against Gaea, and Will had basically saved his life. They had crushes on each other from the beginning but both were too shy to admit it, until the last winter break when Will had kissed Nico on Christmas. They kept their relationship secret though and everyone just thought they were great friends. 

Nico sighed as he played all of that through his head. I miss him already, He thought. Nico wiped the tears from his face and started back down the hill, the campers that were out this early whispered as they saw the tears still flooding down his face. He continued to cry as he entered his cabin, and when he locked his door and crawled into his bed he sobbed. He cried so hard his lungs felt like they were on fire, his nose was running and his mouth tasted salty from the tears. He cried so loudly it hurt his ears and that made him cry even harder from the pain. He heard someone knock at the door and call his name but he didn't stop. Soon they left, after he began screaming as well as crying. After an hour he finally calmed down, and cleaned himself up. It took him three days to leave his cabin. When he looked in the mirror his eyes were red and puffy, his face red and his hair messy. He didn't give a shit about how he looked and shadow traveled into the dining pavilion. He hasn't realized that he has come right at breakfast time and didn't expect to see all the campers, he immediately felt self conscious about his miserable looking state. He wiped his face again and sat down at the Hades table. He waved a hand over his cup and summond chocolate milk, after pouring some into the fire praying to all of the gods to make these long sad months go fast.  
He sat down and thought about why he had wished for chocolate milk, it was Will’s favorite drink and whenever he drank it he would get a silly milk mustache that made Nico laugh. It made Nico smile for a moment before remembering that he wouldn't be seeing those silly faces from Will for a while. He then had some of Will’s favorite food, candy. He just had candy, licorice, lollipops, chocolate, and sour patch kids. Really the sour patch kids were Will’s least favorite candy. His reasoning was always, “The point of of having candy is to have something sweet, not sour!”  
Nico chuckled as he popped one in his mouth. He could feel the eyes on him as he sucked on a Lollipop. Chiron was looking at him with a look Nico could not place, he didn't seem to be angry he just seemed to be trying g to figure Nico out.  
The Athena cabin looked at him disapprovingly, the Hermes cabin looked at him with jealousy, the Apollo cabin looked at him with concern, and the other campers looked at him with confusion. No one was eating or talking just watching. He felt his anger rising, “WHAT?!” He screamed at them. They all looked away terrified. Nico sighed and layed his head on his table. He stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He always liked the caramel and strawberry ones the most, but this was a coffee one. Nico scrunched up his face but swallowed it.  
He then burned the a the ones hat weren't  
Caramel or strawberry. He smiled at his work before stuffing it all in his face. He knew he looked like a train wreck but-again-he didn't give a shit.  
He thought about a the times Will had yelled at him about proper table manners and he chuckled knowing that Will would throw a fit at his manners right now. He felt someone poke his shoulder and he pulled his head up. He looked up to see Jason.   
“Hey, buddy. Are you okay?” He asked clearly concerned.  
“No.” Nico said before slamming his head back down into his hands on the table.  
Jason sat down next to him, apparently not caring about the rules. Nico turned and brought his head up to face him, “You're breaking the rules.” He said.  
“You do all the time, and Chiron seems to want me to be doing this. You're acting strange, and were you crying?” He asks after notice if Nico's red eyes eyes.  
“No, Now go away before I unleash all of Hell on you.” Nico said pushing him away and tossing a starburst in his mouth.  
Jason looked at him with pity and walked away. Nico hated it when pity was thrown at him. He grabbed all the candy and shadow traveled back to his room.  
He unwrapped a Milky Way and sucked on it. After he finished his candy bar he decided that the food was just making it worse and he threw it all in the trash. He then pulled out his phone (The Hephaestus cabin designed a chip that blocks out all radio waves to monsters and installed it into normal human phones.) and opened Pandora playing the playlist of Will’s favorite songs. Roar by Katy Perry came in first and Nico smiled remembering his seventh date with Will when Will dragged him out to a Katy Perry concert, it had actually been really fun and they both wore cat ears and matching bright green shirts that read; I’m hot and another that said, I'm cold. As it played Nico sang along sadly.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything  
You held me down, but I got 

Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.  
You're gonna hear me roar!  
Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero  
You held me down, but I got up hey!  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

 

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me 

He let the tears fall as it ended and rolled onto his stomache. After an hour he felt someone sit down next to him. He sprang up and scooted to the corner of his bed to get away from the intruder.   
“How did you get in? I locked the door.” He said staring at the seven who had let themselves in and Percy who had sit down.  
“I'm rather good at picking a lock.” Piper said holding up a bobby pin.   
“Why would you do that?!?” Nico screamed, “Now get out! Let me me wallow in my sadness alone.” He mumbled the last part but they could still hear it.  
“What's wrong? We picked the lock because you seemed so sad at breakfast, and a few campers said they saw you crying as you came down the hill at like 5, three days ago.” Jason said walking over and grabbing Nico's shoulder.  
“Nothing.” Nico mumbled.  
“Come on, you can't shelter yourself off from us! Remember what Will said-” Percy started but stopped when Nico burst into tears. Jason pulled him into a hugged patted his back, Nico felt the others join in the hug as well. He cried harder, making Jason's shirt wet with tears and snot. Minutes past before the hug ended.  
“Sorry about your shirt.” Nico laughed.  
“It's fine. Now tell me what's wrong.” Jason said sitting them all down on the bed. He grabbed the bed tight, “Can we talk in private.” He asked, “I don't want everyone to know.” He said. They nodded a bit disappointed. Jason stood up but Nico shook his head, “Frank, Leo. Let's go into the game room.” The two boys exchanged a look of confusion before nodding and getting up. The others looked at them confused, Jason looked a little hurt. Leo and Frank followed him down a hall and entered a room full of video games from the 60’s and 70’s and big flat screen with video games and controllers messily surrounding it.  
“Wow! When we have our next game night we are so doing it here!” Leo grinned.  
Frank cleared his throat to remind him of why they were there.  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry Neeks.” Leo said.  
“Can you please explain what's wrong and why you're telling us?” Frank pleaded.  
“Well,” Nico began, his breath shaky, “I feel like Leo can relate to what I'm trying to say the most.” They looked at him confused.   
“And well Frank I kinda need your help, when I tell Hazel this.” Nico Said and they nodded.  
“I miss Will.” He started out, and they mouthed oh’s to each other.  
“And I don't want to wait so long just to able to him for a week. I want him a to myself just for a bit. And…” he said as the boys leaned in waiting for him to finish.  
“We're dating. And I'm gay.” He finished.  
They looked at him shocked for a moment, and Nico could feel how disgusted they were.   
“I know you guys must be completely disgusted by me, but-” Nico started but was cut off by Leo.  
“Dude! We're not disgusted by that! We're just surprised you're dating someone like Will! He's like all sunshine and rainbows, and you're like dark and gloomy. But I guess you're both rainbows, huh.”   
Frank smiled kindly at him, “I'll help support you when you tell Hazel.”   
Nico smiled and hugged him, surprising them both.  
“And I know how you feel,” Leo said, “Not being able to see the one you love for months.” They both sighed sadly before Leo joined in on the hug.  
“Too tight!” Nico yelped.  
“Sorry.” Leo grinned.  
“We could help you with all of this, maybe help plan out times to see him.” Frank suggested. Nico nodded gratefully for the support.  
“We better head out there then.” Frank said and turned to leave. He then noticed that the boys weren't following and that there was soft music was playing behind him. He turned around to Leo and Nico playing Mario Kart. He sighed and walked out.

Frank walked over to the bunk where his friends sat.  
“Is everything okay?” Hazel asked.  
“Where's Leo and Nico?” Percy asked.  
“They're both playing Mario Kart..” Frank answered. They all looked at him with shock, “Seriously?” Piper asked. He nodded and led them to the doorway of the room. They peered in and saw Nico and Leo pushing each other and laughing as they played video games with a bag of candy in front of them.  
“Wait-Nico shared a secret with Leo, he invited him to play video games with him, he's hanging out with him, and now they're laughing together?” Percy asked in astonishment.  
“Yeah..” Jason said glumly.  
“Aww, don't worry Jason. You're still his best friend.” Piper said patting his shoulder.  
“I though Will was his best friend.” Percy said. The others avoided eye contact with Jason and he crossed his arms.


	2. I give up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leo, Nico begins to feel a little bit better.

October   
It was October 29th and Nico was starting to feel less depressed about Will leaving. They wrote to each other every week but it still made Nico shed a tear every time he read the last part Will always wrote; I love you, Death boy. But for the last month Will hadn't written at all, and Nico was getting annoyed and worried.  
It was almost Halloween though, and Nico always loved Halloween. He got free candy, got to scare people at camp with skeleton hands shooting out of the ground, and could just hide out in his room and no one would notice with all the excitement going on. But still, he wished that Will was here. He knew that he would try to drag him out of his cabin and make him dress up or something, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to hold his Sunshine for the first time in months. On the bright side he had bonded with the seven more, along with Cecil and Lou Ellen, Rachel, Reyna, Grover, (Who joined him and Frank every time they played Mythomagic.) and Clovis. (They bonded over being the only two to sleep through an entire cyclops attack. Although when he woke up and saw what he had missed he felt guilty.) Only Leo had really understood what was up with him, and everyone seemed jealous that he had somehow managed to break down Nico's walls, but was the only one allowed in. Percy was starting to get annoyed at their inside jokes. Hazel was starting to get annoyed when Nico always picked Leo to be his partner and not her during partner activities. Jason was starting to get annoyed at them always hanging out and he wasn't invited. Piper was getting annoyed that Leo and Nico would always talk and giggle during the speeches at the campfire and the cabin counselor meetings. Frank was annoyed that he hadn't helped Nico and had let him down. The campers were annoyed when they would unexpectedly burst out laughing at campfires or when they broke the rules and Leo would sit at Nico's table during meals occasionally. And Chiron was annoyed at the constant pranks he had to clean up, for the first week everyone thought it was the stolls and that annoyed them, but it was really Nico and Leo. But when he wasn't hanging with Leo, Nico was usually moping around and not really aware of where he was and just focusing on his sorrow. 

Nico was sitting in the middle of the camp face down, and campers were starting to notice. A few asked if he was okay and he didn't answer, a few started to worry and got other campers and Chiron. Jason ran through the crowd and got onto his knees to see if he was okay. Then they heard giggling coming from behind them, and they turned to see who it was. Leo was laughing hard at them, and that made Jason irritated, “What is so funny, Leo?” He asked angrily.  
“Calm down, he's just planking.” Leo laughed. Nico rolled over and sat up, “It's sweet that you care so much guys, but did you have to act so dramatically? He chuckled.  
Jason blew out a breath of relief and anger, “I give up!” He shouted and stomped away.  
“What's up with him?” Leo asked. Nico shrugged and the campers glared at them and walked away. They looked at each other before laughing and Leo swung his arm over Nico's shoulder, they walked down to the training area. When they got there they saw Percy and Sherman Yang fighting, they were starting to get tired. Clarisse was shaking her head at their weak fighting. They both collapsed in exhaustion, and she scowled, “No, no, no! Ugh, let me show you how to do this properly.” She looked over at the other people in the room, training or talking or taking a break. They all looked away and avoided eye contact. Her eyes landed on Nico. She beckoned him over and he came over cautiously.  
“What do you need?” He asked and Leo unhooked his arm from him and grabbed his arm, “Dude! She's gonna kill you, if you two train together!” He screeched.  
They both ignored him, “Wanna show these knuckleheads how to fight?” Clarisse asked, pulling out a sword from her sheath. Nico grinned and pulled out his stygian sword from his belt and twirled it around his fingers, “Thought you'd never asked.”   
Everyone backed up and ran to the stands to watch. Leo turned him around, and grabbed his hand, “Don't die, got it?” He told him. Nico smiled and squeezed his hand, “Make sure you place a bet on me, not her. Don't want you to lose your money when you're buying me a happy meal for my victory tonight.” He joked.  
Leo grinned and ran over to the side, not fully out of the area so he could be close to Nico but not so close that he could get a sword in his gut.  
Nico and Clarisse turned to each other they circled each other and looked each other over for a weak spot. Clarisse charged and Nico sidestepped, being so much tinier than almost all of the other campers he was much faster then most of his fellow campers. He he let the butt of his sword come down on her back, not trying to seriously hurt her but it sure surprised her. He thought back to the advice that he got from Leo. If you're ever fighting someone a lot bigger than you all you have to do is tire them out before you make your attack. I should know, that's what I did when I killed those Cyclopes and giants. He smiled and decided to try out a new trick. He stood still waiting for her to charge again. She turned and brought the sword down over his head, Which he thankfully rolled out of the way from. He then looked up to see her coming after him. And always take advantage of the situation if there is an opportunity to surprise the opponent. He heard Leo's other words of wisdom in his head. He decided to let her feel like she had the advantage and pretended to land on his back. She of course thought that this was her moment to stoke and she jumped on top of him and brought the butt of her sword down on his nose he could feel the blood gushing from his nose more than the pain. He could hear the people in the stands and could hear Percy and the rest of his friends trying to stop the fight. But then he heard Leo.   
“Come on, Death Breath! Use her fighting stance to your advantage!” He called out.  
Nico realized what he meant and looked Clarissa directly in the eyes, she was smiling evilly, ready to give him his finishing punch. And he swung his head up, head butting her. It hurt for a moment but then he pushed through the pain, while she daisley stumbled away. He then stood up and punched her in the face and she was knocked to the ground. Nico ran to her side to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt. She was passed out with a bleeding lip, but she was otherwise fine. Nico stood up and smiled at the audience. Leo ran over and hugged him.  
“Leo! To...tight...breaking...ribs!” Nico cried. Leo let go and high fived him, “Dude! That was awesome, not many people have fought her and not died let alone come out with only a bloody nose!” Leo chirped. Percy then ran over and threw his arm around him, “Great job, kiddo!”  
“Don't call me kiddo, and get off!” He said as shrugged him off. Percy looked hurt but continued to talk, “Soon you'll follow in my footsteps and beat up that old codger, Ares to.” Percy smiled. Leo and Nico looked at him in alarm at the fact that he had just dissed Ares, but Percy just went on, “I also placed a bet on you to win, so now the Ares cabin, Nike cabin, and the Nemesis cabin owes Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Grover, the Apollo cabin, and I.” Nico looked up to see the Stolls handing out cash. He grinned when he saw Cecil hand Lou Ellen twenty bucks.   
“So you got any money for that happy meal?” Nico asked, turning to Leo. Leo grinned and took a ten from a Ares kid.  
“Yep.”   
They began walking out when Nico noticed the Ares cabin glare at them, “You made an enemy today, di Angelo!” Sherman shouted. Nico shuddered as he thought of the revenge they would inflict upon him. He hurried out with Leo tailing behind him. “Let's go get some chicken nuggets!” Leo cheered as they shadow traveled to a McDonald's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All charectors belong to Rick Riorden.
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry if it almost turned into into a Lecico fic)


	3. Guess who's back, back again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a tiny bit shorter then the others

It as the next day and Nico could hear someone banging on his door.  
“Nico! Come quick!” Leo shouted.  
Nico jumped up and opened the door, to see a panting, sweaty Leo.  
“What's wrong?” He asked.  
“Emergency on the hill!” He said. Nico nodded and ran with Leo trailing behind him, not caring about the fact that he was in his skeleton pajamas and barefoot. They raced up the hill to see almost all of camp smiling, some were hugging someone. He was blond and tall with a tan, when he saw Nico he smiled. Nico raced forward unaware of what he was doing and shoved everyone out of the way, everyone made way for him terrified of the anger that was written all over his face. He punched Will in the gut and he fell backwards. The Apollo cabin moved forward but stopped when Will burst out laughing. “How dare you laugh when I'm trying to murder you!” Nico shouted. Will sat up, “I missed you too.” He said. Nico breathed out, “You haven't written in a month! A month! Not to mention the fact that you didn't tell me you were leaving until the week before you left!” He shouted. Will rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled lightly.  
“Were you worried?” He asked smugly.  
“Of course I was worried, you idiot!” Nico said as he pulled him up by the shirt. Will shook his head and grabbed Nico's face kissing him gently. The gasps from the campers were loud, but Nico didn't hear them all he could hear was his beating heart. “Ass.” He muttered when they parted. Will giggled again and shoved him playfully, “My mom moved and I was busy with school, but I guess that's still no excuse. Forgive me?” He asked with his big puppy dog eyes. Nico pecked him on the lips, “That answer your question?” He laughed. Will grinned and nodded. Then his smile melted off his face, “Did I just out you to the entire camp?” He said in a small voice. Nico froze, eyes wide and turned around. He looked at all of the campers who were giggling and some looked at him with pity. Some had their mouths open. But then he saw Leo's approving nod.  
He turned around took a breath, “Yeah, wanna go get some breakfast?” Will looked at him with confusion before smiling and nodding. He grabbed Nico's hand and led him pass all the campers. Leo joined them laughing at the shocked demigods.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have put the stress eating in there because that's how I coped when I was left. But whatever. HAHAHA, I'm fine!


End file.
